


caught on tape

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Social Media AU, Youtuber AU, hyunghyuk centric, other members mention for like .2 sec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: [BREAKING] Youtuber Lee Minhyuk is dating an international model? Fans shows various response on social media.





	caught on tape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Changkyunnnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changkyunnnie/gifts).



> based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/trashstax/status/1124340068729016321?s=19) you made a while ago. and like this isn't anything special I just ashshjajs don't know what I did so here's this huge mess I made 
> 
>  
> 
> the amount of times I have to write subscribe and like for more contents have officially reduce my lifespan

**askmin #9**

563, 876 views

 **_minhyukkie_ ** _Published 6 days ago_

 

“Hello! And welcome back to my channel.” Minhyuk said as he waved at the camera. “Today in askmin I’ll answer your questions about me on Twitter. So let’s go!”

“How do you keep your hair looking so soft?” Minhyuk hummed. “Well, a lot of expensive hair products definitely. But it also depends on your hair I guess? I’m not sure. I do use this really cool conditioner. I don’t remember the name but I’ll link it to you on Twitter.”

“Drop your skincare routine, king. Okay I’ll do that but I don’t think you’ll be interested in it.” He laughed.

“How are you so pretty? I don’t know? Genetics, maybe?”

“Do more vlogs with Kihyun.” Minhyuk chuckled. “Oh wow, you guys really love seeing him on my channel. Maybe I will if Kihyun wants to.”

“Your voice is so beautiful, please sing more. Thank you! My voice is okay, I guess. Maybe I’ll upload some song covers in the future.”

“Hi can I date you? Sorry, but I’m taken.”

“Do you have a lover? You’re so handsome. Thank you. I have a boyfriend.”

“Will you do any gaming videos? Maybe. I don’t really have the suitable equipments to film a gaming video so I’m not sure.”

“Your dog is so cute. Tell us more about her.” Minhyuk read. “Dambi, she’s a really good girl. She behaves so well and she’s really beautiful. I really love her. And I miss her so much! Can’t wait to see her again next week.”

Minhyuk’s eyes flickered off-camera as he heard a door opening and clicking shut. He looked at the newcomer as the other chuckled.

“What?” Minhyuk asked.

“Are you seriously talking about Dambi on your channel?” A male voice said.

“Why not? I love her and she loves me.”

“Dambi loves me more.”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “No. That’s a lie. Go away, I’m trying to film here.”

The other sighed and you can hear a door opening before shutting again, the male Minhyuk was talking to possibly leaving the room. Minhyuk shook his head before turning back to the camera.

“Can you believe my boyfriend thinks Dambi loves him more than me? I raised her on my own - with the help of my parents of course - but the point is Dambi is my baby therefore she loves me more.” Minhyuk huffed.

  


**min** @sunshinehyuk

boyfriend says my younger brother likes him more than me… what is he trying to achieve by this?

  


**minvlogs #16: shopping, shopping and more shopping ft kihyun**

765, 872 views

 **_minhyukkie_ ** _Published a week ago_

 

“Hello everyone! Kihyun say hi.” Minhyuk said before aiming the camera towards Kihyun who was busy on his phone beside him.

Kihyun looked up, smiling as he waved at the camera. “Hi Minhyuk’s viewers.”

The camera was then panned back towards Minhyuk. He held it further from his face, making sure Kihyun was also in the frame. “Kihyun, tell them where we’re going today.”

“I’m going grocery shopping.”

“Boo, that’s lame!”

“What? You invited yourself to join me.”

“But we’re going to Dongdaemun later on, right?”

Kihyun hummed. “Maybe.”

“What do you mean maybe? You promise me we’ll go shopping at Dongdaemun together to buy H- my boyfriend’s birthday gift.” Minhyuk said.

“I didn’t promise you. I just said we can drop by Dongdaemun if we have time.” Kihyun snorted. “And since you were late, we might not be able to. I need to get back to the café as soon as possible.”

“Relax, Changkyun’s there managing the café.”

“Yeah but I also don’t trust him with the café alone for too long.”

“He’s your cousin. Have some faith in him.” Minhyuk said. “Oh by the way guys, Kihyun owns a café. I’ll link the address down below so make sure to check it out!”

“Thanks for promoting my café.”

“Anything for a friend.” Minhyuk said as they crossed the road to the other side.

A montage of them in the supermarket played next. We could see them fooling around and having fun as they cross out the grocery list. When they finally check-out, you could see them carrying two big recycle bags on their shoulders.

“We should have gone to Dongdaemun first.” Minhyuk heaved, helping Kihyun carry his grocery.

“We should have.” Kihyun agreed before another montage played, the two of them heading to Dongdaemun.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been to Dongdaemun.” Kihyun commented.

“Me too.” Minhyuk sighed. “What do you think I should buy for Hy- my boyfriend?”

Kihyun shrugged. “I don’t know. He’s your boyfriend, not mine.”

“Yeah, but I’m asking for your opinion.” Minhyuk retorted. “Should I buy him a bracelet?”

“If you want to.”

Minhyuk sighed. “Why did I ask you to follow me again?”

Another montage played, the two of them exploring the streets of Dongdaemun. You could see Minhyuk trying on outfits and Kihyun picking out new pair of earrings before the screen faded to black. Minhyuk appeared back on the screen, now back in his home with his usual background he usually use for his videos.

“Hey everyone. My camera died down while I was filming in Dongdaemun. I just got back by the way. It’s like…” Minhyuk squinted his eyes, looking at the clock on the shelf behind the camera.

“It’s like 8 right now.” Minhyuk sighed. “My boyfriend should be home soon. I haven’t buy his birthday gift yet. I’m still unsure what to buy him. Comment down below if you have any suggestion!”

“I’m hungry. I need to order take-out.” Minhyuk hummed.

“Maybe I should order fast food. Burger King? I’m kinda craving for McDonald’s.” Minhyuk mumbled to himself. He shook his head, looking back at the camera. “Anyways, bye guys! Like and subscribe for more contents. See you in the next video.”

 

7635 comments

**Queen Dior**

I wonder if Minhyuk got Burger King or McDonald’s for dinner..

 

     **minhyukkie**

    I got both!!! boyfriend wanted McDonald’s I wanted BK lol

     _hide replies_

 

 **min** @sunshinehyuk

boyfriend says McDonald’s is better than Burger King. that is: A Lie.

rt for Burger King

like for McDonald’s

tryna prove a point here.

 

_replies_

**Wendy’s** @wendys

the correct answer would be Wendy’s is the Best.

  


**let’s talk!**

**LIVE** 345, 265 viewers

 **_minhyukkie_ ** _Streamed 15 minutes ago_

 

“-Honestly I think this function is cool. I get to interact more with my viewers and things like that.” Minhyuk mumbled. “Oh, hello everyone who just joined! I wanted to try this feature that’s why I’m doing a livestream.”

Minhyuk hummed softly, reading the replies flooding the live comment section.

“Put on music. Music? What songs do you want to listen to?” He asked, picking up his phone laying on the table. He scrolled through his playlist, randomly picking a song and putting it on. He let the music play through his phone speakers, adjusting the volume so it wouldn’t be too loud but still distinguishable.

“What are you doing? Talking to you guys!” Minhyuk laughed. “I wasn’t doing anything before the livestream either so,”

“Are you alone? Yeah. My boyfriend is still at work. You guys live together? Yeah, we moved in together like two or three years ago.”

“I want to live together with my boyfriend too but he’s studying abroad. Oh, it’s okay I’m sure you’ll get the chance one day.”

“What’s your boyfriend’s job? Secret. Okay but I’ll give you a hint. He takes pictures for… things. I think that’s enough hint to give it away.  

“What are you doing?” Minhyuk looked up from his laptop screen. His boyfriend just got back from work, standing there at their bedroom door.

“Oh hey! I’m doing a livestream for my viewers.” He turned towards his webcam. “My boyfriend’s home.”

“Want to say hi to them?” Minhyuk asked.

Footsteps was heard coming closer and then a hand popped into the screen. “Hi. This is Minhyuk’s boyfriend.”

Minhyuk laughed. “That’s it?”

“Please treat him well. He loves you guys.”

Minhyuk smiled, looking over at his boyfriend. “Tough day?” You could hear the other hummed, probably nodding his head as well at Minhyuk’s question. “Go take a shower and then you can rest.”

The other walked away and Minhyuk turned towards his webcam. He read through some of the comments again.

“Show his face? Maybe next time.” Minhyuk said, shaking his head. “I think I’ll end the live here since my boyfriend’s already home. See you guys soon. I’ll probably upload a new video tomorrow. Bye!”

He waved at the webcam one last time before the livestream ended.

  


**my boyfriend does the voice over as I do my makeup**

687, 542 views

 **_minhyukkie_ ** _Published 20 hours ago_

 

The screen faded in, Minhyuk appearing on the screen with a wide smile. He waved at the camera and then there was the sound of someone tapping on the microphone. Someone cleared their throat before speaking.

"Hello? Hi, yes. Welcome back to my channel!" The person coughed after the fail attempt at greeting the viewers enthusiastically. The voice wasn't Minhyuk's usual voice, a tone deeper but much smoother than Minhyuk's hoarse vocals.

"Gosh, why did I agree to do this." You could hear the voice mumbled into the microphone. "Anyways, yes, today I'll do a video of my everyday makeup routine. And no, my voice does not sound different, this is my original voice."

There was a small transition before Minhyuk appeared again, his front hair pushed back and was being held up by a headband. You could hear someone snorting as Minhyuk posed cutely for the camera. Minhyuk picked up a foundation bottle. He showed it to the camera, making sure it was focused on the product's brand name. He squeezed a generous amount of foundation on his finger before dabbing it around his face.

"First and foremost, foundation. No one wants to see your uneven skin tone making itself known to the world." The voice said as Minhyuk held a beauty blender on his hand next. "You see this soft thing? Yes, now you blend in the foundation with this soft thing. Make sure it is spread evenly so it doesn't look weird and patchy."

"Oh, and don't forget to apply foundation on your neck as well." The voice said as Minhyuk applied foundation on his neck.

Minhyuk took out a contour stick, smiling as he flashed it in front of the lens. He applied the contour stick on the side of his face as well as his nose bridge. He picked up a brush next, smoothing it out so it would blend in with his face.

"Next, apply contour on your face. Make sure you apply it to fit with your bone structure. Always remember that not everything you watch in makeup videos could apply to you as well. Different people have different face structure so make sure you know what will suit you." The voice inputted helpfully.

Minhyuk picked up an eyebrow pencil next. He showed to the camera, making sure that the brand and the colour could be seen clearly. "Oh, this is a good brand." The voice said as Minhyuk proceeded to frame his eyebrows. "So, start by outlining the frame of your brows with the pencil."

In the video, you could see a close-up of Minhyuk's eyes as he outlined the frame of his eyebrows. Then, he filled it in before picking up a fixing mascara to set everything in place. He took out an eyeshadow palette next. Using a thin brush, Minhyuk dipped it into the reddish-brown colour eyeshadow. He tapped the brush against the back of his hand before applying it onto the outer side of his eyelids.

"Now, gently apply the eyeshadow on the outer side of your eyelids. Make sure you tapped the brush before applying, don't want to get all those powder accumulating on your lids." The voice continued. "Then connect everything together around your crease line and don't forget your lower lash line."

The video continued with Minhyuk fixing his eyes with eyeliner. The voice continued to do a few commentaries here and there as Minhyuk applied blusher on his face. Minhyuk showed the camera a berry colour lipstick. He applied it into his inner lips before feathering it out with his fingers. Next, he applied a peach coloured lip tint around the outer corners of his lips.

The camera zoomed out and you could see him jutting out his lips as he winked. You could hear someone chuckling into the microphone and a quiet mumble of 'cute'. Minhyuk continued to pose for the camera, now with his hair free from the headband and styled up to compliment the look. He stopped posing and was now looking into the camera, smiling just as wide as he had been earlier in the video.

"That is all for today. I hope you enjoy this video. Like and subscribe for more content and follow me on my following social media accounts." The voice said with Minhyuk waving on the screen before the video faded to black.

 

7514 comments

**minluvr**

okay this video was cute af wtf ?? we've never seen his boyfriend before but his voice itself was already handsome ???? if that made any sense ?????

 

**wonyeet**

i've watched like a LOT of makeup videos with their boyfriends' doing the voiceover but this is the first time i think the boyfriend actually has a clue on what the heck they're doing. minhyuk's boyfriend even approving the brand of eyebrow pencil he uses??? Goals

  
  


**Minhyuk and his mysterious boyfriend - a video compilation**

354, 862 views

 **_iloveminhyuk_ ** _Published 3 days ago_

 

Minhyuk and his mysterious boyfriend is so cute!!!!! I thought I should make a video compilation of them since Minhyuk mentioned his boyfriend a few times in his videos and on his social media accounts. I hope we get to see the mysterious boyfriend soon I'm curious TT

_show less_

 

The first clip was a compilation of pictures taken from Minhyuk's official Instagram and Twitter account with music playing in the background. There was a picture of someone standing, the sunset in front of him. We could only see a shadow of his silhouette. It was a picture taken from Minhyuk's Instagram account with the caption 'my love' on it.

The next picture was also from Minhyuk's Instagram account. There were two cups of coffee - a hot Americano and a latte. Two hands were intertwined on the table, one had on a Rolex watch around his wrist and another a simple bracelet chained around it but on both their index fingers, you could see a silver ring. In the caption Minhyuk wrote, 'date night <3'.

There was a screenshot from Minhyuk's Twitter account. No pictures whatsoever. Just a whole paragraph of 'I love my boyfriend' tweeted by him.

 

The second clip was a short cut from one of his old videos. Minhyuk was sitting on a blanket in front of a cherry blossom tree. Someone was filming him as he proceeded to ramble about the day. There was a short chuckle and Minhyuk raised his head up to look at the person behind the camera.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing," The one behind the camera said, giggling.

"Tell me!" Minhyuk whined as he launched forward. The camera fell off the person's hands but you could hear them laughing in the background and Minhyuk whining for the person to tell him what had him chuckling.

 

The third clip was taken from Minhyuk's Instagram stories. He was posing for the camera, showing off the scenery around him. As the camera flashed in front of him again, someone's hand appeared, waving at the screen. Minhyuk laughed and the screen cut to the next story.

"What are you doing?" Minhyuk asked, holding onto the other's wrist and waving his hand for him.

"Saying hi to your fans."

Minhyuk chuckled. "Okay. Tell them you're my boyfriend."

The screen cut again to the next story and you could hear the other's voice. "Hello, this is Minhyuk's boyfriend. Please treat him well. And no, you can't have him, he's mine." Minhyuk laughed and that was the end of it.

 

The final clip. Minhyuk was sitting on a couch in what we could assume was his apartment living room. He was talking animatedly to his viewers when he abruptly paused. He stared at something off camera. We could hear the click of a door. Minhyuk's eyes was wide and expecting. He immediately sprung up as we assumed that the door was opened, revealing the person behind it.

"Hyungwon!" Minhyuk exclaimed and we could see him rushing over to the person at the door, his boyfriend apparently. There was the sound of something crashing in the background. There was giggling and laughter and Minhyuk very joyfully repeating the words, "Welcome home, love!"

 

321 comments

**stan everglow**

they are so cute TT

 

**minhyuk and his love for whales**

where was that last clip from??? I might be hearing things but I'm pretty sure I heard Minhyuk calling his boyfriend's name. Hyungwon, I think?

 

     **iloveminhyuk**

    It's from his recent livestream!! I didn't notice until you pointed it out but I think Minhyuk did mention his boyfriend's name!

     **(yang)² is a babie**

    mr mysterious boyfriend is no longer a mystery!!!!

     _hide replies_

  


_[An excerpt from an online magazine featuring Youtuber, Lee Minhyuk]_

 

The day was bright and sunny and entering the office of YOUSER was none other than Lee Minhyuk whose mere presence could rival that of the sun. Lee Minhyuk, better known for his Youtube channel, minhyukkie, is a famous Korean Youtuber who recently reached his million milestone. Today YOUSER was given the opportunity to sit down and have a chat with Minhyuk. We discussed possible video collaboration, his hopes in the future and Minhyuk's secret love life.

 

**Hello! This is your first time to be featured on YOUSER, how do you feel?**

_You know that feeling of nervousness and excitement where you just want to throw up? Yes._

 

**You've recently reached a million subscribers. Congratulations! How do you feel about this achievement?**

_Thank you! I was really surprise when my notifications were basically spammed with congratulatory messages. I've never expect to reach a million subscribers. When I first started Youtube it was mostly for fun, but now I feel like I should take more serious of my channel. I really want to provide only the best contents for my viewers._

 

**Now that you're well-known for your channel, we're sure there's a line of people waiting to collaborate with you. Is there any particular Youtuber that you have in mind?**

_I don't really have a line of people waiting to collaborate with me - he laughs. About a Youtuber that I would like to collaborate with, I do have one in mind. Hyunwoo-ssi from the Youtube channel OmNyumNyum. Seeing him eating really stimulates my appetite. I'm someone who eats a big portion as well so I think I might enjoy a collaboration._

 

**Plans for your channel in the future?**

_More videos, definitely. More interesting contents and maybe more vlogs as well._

 

**There is someone who frequently appears in your videos, mostly his voice could be heard and occasionally he would be waving at the camera. Can we know who this person is?**

_My boyfriend._

 

**Viewers seemed to be interested in your mysterious boyfriend. Any plans on revealing his face on your channel?**

_I don't think I have. There is a reason why he has never shown his face in my videos. If he did, then surely a lot of you would recognize him. In fact if I were to only reveal his name, I'm sure a lot of the viewers know who he is. He doesn't like a lot of attention on him since he has already receive too much._

 

**Your boyfriend must be as famous as you.**

_I guess he is._

 

**The viewers enjoy your sweet love life as well. They say that the two of you are cute. Are the romantic gestures intentional?**

_It's unintentional as the two of us have been so used to each other but thank you for the kind words._

 

**We wish that the two of you are happy always. Is there anything that you would like to add about your boyfriend before we continue?**

_Nope. Just that, I love my boyfriend very much._

 

**_[Click to Read More]_ **

  


**NAVER NEWS: [BREAKING] International Model Being Intimate With A Famous Youtuber Was Caught On Camera**

 

 **MONDAY, 3rd November ―** An international Korean-born model was recently caught on camera being intimate with a famous Youtuber. The said model was well-known for modelling international brands such as Gucci and Balenciaga as well as walking in runways for a number of designers. The model, Chae Hyungwon had been spotted on a date with a famous Youtuber, Lee Minhyuk from the channel minhyukkie. They were seen holding hands in a café believed to be owned by one of their friends.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk was later seen leaving the café. As they were walking, fans recognized the two of them and proceeded to take pictures of them. The pictures were spread on social media and became a hot issue. The two were seen holding hands while walking as well as kissing each other before they entered an apartment building. Media outlets are currently waiting for confirmation of their relationship from Hyungwon's agency.

 

[ 545⬆ 124⬇ ] kkkkkkk: They seem like good friends........

 

[ 452⬆ 56⬇ ] wakawaka: they seem like good friends? tHEY SEEM LIKE GOOD FRIENDS???? Yo there was footage of them KISSING

 

[ 245⬆ 41⬇ ] nettiez: Huh Hyungwon doesn't look like someone who is gay. Then again, I didn't think I look like a gay but here I am. A gay.

 

[ 74⬆ 2⬇ ] mintchoc: dang where was that conspiracy thread about Minhyuk's boyfriend being international model Chae Hyungwon. That crackhead turns out to be sane after all.....

 

[ 54⬆ 0⬇ ] cottoncandy: OK but can we talk about how no one is attacking the 'fans' who took pictures and posted it online? You people really don't understand the meaning of privacy huh.

  


Hyungwon's phone hasn't stop ringing ever since they entered the house. Minhyuk stare as the device lit up and vibrated on the table. Hyungwon wouldn't answer it, proceeding to let his phone ring until the other line stopped. He turned to look at his boyfriend, noting the indifferent look on Hyungwon's face as he watched the television.

"I'm sorry," Minhyuk voiced out timidly. Hyungwon turned to look at him, smiling softly as he reached out a hand to pet Minhyuk's hair.

"What are you sorry about? It's not your fault." Hyungwon replied.

"It is my fault. If I didn't insist on us going out on a date then we wouldn't get caught by the news." Minhyuk said, lips jutting out in a pout.

"No, Minhyuk, it's not your fault. The one at fault here should be the one who recorded us since that is an invasion of privacy. Don't be sorry for anything. It's been a while since we went out on a date like that, it's not wrong to do so."

Minhyuk sighed. "Is it always this hard to be a famous person in public?" He asked causing Hyungwon to laugh. "What's going to happen next?"

"I don't know," Hyungwon answered, shrugging his shoulders. "The worst that could happen is that I'll get remove from the agency."

Minhyuk gasped, sitting up straight and looking at Hyungwon. "What? Hyungwon, we can't let that happen. Isn't there another way? I don't want you to lose your job because of me. I wouldn't let that happen."

"Minhyuk, relax." Hyungwon said, cupping Minhyuk's cheek. "I can always find another agency but I could never find another you. Besides, I still have the contract with the international brands I signed with. I'm not going to go jobless, I just wouldn't have a management team, that's all."

"But-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Hyungwon assured him. His phone rung again for the nth time. They glanced at the device, reading the caller ID flashing on the screen.

"Are you gonna answer that?" Minhyuk asked him. Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders. He picked up his phone and answered the call.

  


**NAVER NEWS: [UPDATE] Model Chae Hyungwon Confirms Relationship With Youtuber Lee Minhyuk Through His Social Media**

 

 **TUESDAY, 4th November ―** Model Chae Hyungwon has confirm his relationship with Youtuber, Lee Minhyuk. In a recent Instagram update, Hyungwon posted a set of photos. The first photo was a couple holding hands believed to be him and Minhyuk. In the second photo, Hyungwon posted a handwritten letter by him. The letter wrote,

_"To all my fans and supporters, thank you for always cheering me on. In light of recent news, I have decided to come forward and be truthful about it. Yes, I am indeed dating Youtuber Lee Minhyuk. We met a long time ago and formed a relationship before I became a model. I'm sorry if I seem to upset any of you. But I love Minhyuk and that will never change."_

In his caption Hyungwon had tag Minhyuk's Instagram account with a heart emoji attached beside it. On 3rd November, Hyungwon and Minhyuk was caught on a date by fans. Hyungwon's agency has yet come up with a statement.

 

[ 356 ⬆ 54 ⬇ ] lemonnade: If he denied it then more people will come at him with an argument especially since there's footage of him and Minhyuk kissing. It's good that he's admitting.

 

[ 214 ⬆ 1235 ⬇ ] gingerale: I can't believe he's gay... ugh disappointing

 

[ 65 ⬆ 41 ⬇ ] citrus: He seems really happy with Minhyuk. I accept that.

  


**ALLKPOP: Model Chae Hyungwon Is Having A Dispute With His Agency**

 

**FRIDAY, 8th November 2019**

Recently, Model Chae Hyungwon has been frequently updating his Twitter account. In his tweets, Hyungwon mentioned about his boyfriend, Youtuber Lee Minhyuk. In a few of his tweets, Hyungwon vaguely tweeted about his life. Although not being mention, Hyungwon's followers has deduce that his tweets are related to his agency. Some of the tweets are as below:

 

 **chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

And we're back to meetings with the management team

 

 **chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

bold of you to assume I'll do as you say. do you really think you have the rights to control my private life?

 

 **chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

fire me then. fire me NOW. I won't lose anything, you will.

 

Fans of the international model assumes that Hyungwon's dispute with his agency is related with his revelation of his current relationship. On 3rd November, Hyungwon was found being intimate with Youtuber, Lee Minhyuk and the model had confirm their relationship status on the following day. Even so Hyungwon's agency has not given the media a proper statement.

  


**NAVER NEWS: [UPDATE] Model Chae Hyungwon No Longer Signs With Agency XStar Media**

 

 **WEDNESDAY, 13th November ―** On 13 November 2019, Model Chae Hyungwon has reveal on his social media account that he is no longer signed with agency, XStar Media. In his tweet, Hyungwon stated that he has terminated his contract with XStar Media on 12 November. The model has refuse to answer any following inquiries and ask fans to wait for an official statement from XStar Media.

Updated: XStar Media has come forward with an official statement regarding model Chae Hyungwon. On their website, XStar Media uploaded a letter confirming Hyungwon's departure with the agency. The content of the letter is as following:

_Hello, this is XStar Media._

_After a lot of discussion regarding our model Chae Hyungwon, it has come to a conclusion that Hyungwon would terminate his contract with us and leave the agency. There was a lot of issues concerning him that we would wish to not address. Hyungwon has officially left XStar Media on 12 November 2019. We wish him all the best in his future endeavours._

Chae Hyungwon signed to XStar Media in 2014. From then on the model has gain an increase in popularity from his career as a model in the agency. Currently there is no news on Chae Hyungwon's future plans.

 

[ 644 ⬆ 45 ⬇ ] florally: XStar really going to play victim and blame Hyungwon for everything huh

 

[ 321 ⬆ 12 ⬇ ] chocochip: I KNEW XStar is a s*** agency when Mingyu and Jeonghan left the agency in 2017. wbk that this agency is problematic.

  


**i have an announcement to make...**

**LIVE** 745, 412 Viewers

 **_minhyukkie_ ** _Streamed a minute ago_

 

Minhyuk sat on the couch in his living room. The yellow walls decorated with paintings being the usual background of his videos. He stared into the camera a minute longer, watching as the number of viewers increase.

"Is it on?" He asked, directing the questions to his viewers. The live comment section was then flooded with responses. He lifted up his head and look at something behind the camera.

"Is it on?" He asked. There was silence for a few moments before Minhyuk turned back to his camera and smiled to his viewers.

He waved his hand, "Hello everyone! Sorry for the sudden livestream."

The live comment section were on a frenzy again as viewers replied to him. "As you can read from the title, yeah, I have an announcement to make."

Minhyuk read through the comments, nodding his head at the few comments assuming the topic of his announcement. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure most of you know what I'll be talking about. As you all might have heard, I was recently caught on a date with my boyfriend. My boyfriend has already issued his statement, now it's my time to tell you mine."

He took a deep breath. "Yes, I am dating international model Chae Hyungwon. I know, surprising, right? How did I ended up dating a famous person? Well, I've known Hyungwon for longer than when he started his modelling career. We started dating before he became famous and even before he was a model."

Minhyuk soothe out his messy hair to distract himself. "Why did we keep it a secret? Well, Hyungwon was just starting out his career so we didn't want to ruin anything before it started and you know, we didn't want to draw any more attention. Hyungwon already has so much people stalking him on the daily basis."

"Now you're gonna get a bunch of people stalking you for clout." A voice - presumably Hyungwon - said behind the screen.

Minhyuk sighed. "Please don't stalk me or Hyungwon, or anyone for that matter. That's an invasion of privacy and we could report you to the police. And also, don't stuck your nose where it doesn't concern you."

The comments section continue to be on a frenzy with the plethora of replies. Minhyuk stayed silent as he read through each and every comment. "Is that Hyungwon? Yeah, that's Hyungwon. You guys want to see him?"

Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon who was sitting behind the camera. There was no verbal exchange, just them silently exchanging words through their eyes. Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders before standing up and moving towards Minhyuk. He sat beside the other, making himself comfortable as he waved at the screen.

"Hi, I'm Minhyuk's boyfriend." Hyungwon said, smiling. Minhyuk snorted as he looked at the other.

"You know you can introduce yourself as international model Chae Hyungwon, right?" Minhyuk said.

"Yeah but like, what's the fun in that?" Hyungwon replied. "It's like when they introduce you as international model Chae Hyungwon's boyfriend instead of Youtuber Lee Minhyuk so I'm gonna introduce myself as Youtuber Lee Minhyuk's boyfriend."

"But none of the media outlets have refer to me as model Chae Hyungwon's boyfriend. Most of them has address me as Youtuber Lee Minhyuk." Minhyuk pointed out.

"Oh honey, you mean they haven't yet. Believe me the articles will come in soon." Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, sighing as he turned back to the camera. "I guess you can never argue with an international model." He said. "Anyways, I've made my statement, I guess I can end the livestream here."

"What? I just got here. Why don't we answer your subscribers' questions about us or something?" Hyungwon said.

"We'll have plenty of time for that, Hyungwon. This livestream was only for me to make an announcement." Minhyuk replied. "So yeah. I'll see all of you again soon. Videos will be uploaded as scheduled!"

"What? We're seriously ending it? I didn't even get to say anything more!"

"Shut up you promise me a date after this. How the hell are we supposed to go on a date when I'm doing a livestream? You'll say what you want to say in another video."

"But Minhyuk, I-"

_Livestream has ended._

  


**ALLKPOP: International Model Chae Hyungwon's Boyfriend Officially Announce Their Relationship On A Youtube Livestream**

 

**FRIDAY, 15th November 2019**

International Model Chae Hyungwon's boyfriend has officially announced their relationship in a Youtube Livestream. The model's boyfriend who is also a Youtuber named Lee Minhyuk for the channel minhyukkie started a livestream earlier today.

In the livestream, the model's boyfriend addressed to viewers regarding his relationship with Hyungwon. He mentioned that they have met a long time ago and started dating before Hyungwon became a model. Hyungwon also mentioned the same thing in his handwritten letter uploaded to his Instagram account. The model made a short appearance on the livestream before it ended.

Hyungwon was caught on a date with his boyfriend on the 3rd November 2019. Since then the model has admitted on his relationship and has also left his agency after a dispute with management.

  


**chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

told you so @sunshinehyuk _allkpop.com/model-s-boyfriend-confirms-relationship_

 

_replies_

**minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

whatever International Model Chae Hyungwon nobody likes allkpop anyways

  


**chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

stop stealing my drink @sunshinehyuk

 

 **chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

stop stealing my shirts @sunshinehyuk

 

 **chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

stop stealing my blankets @sunshinehyuk

 

_replies_

**minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

must you really tweet EVERYTHING about me?

 

 **chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

yes.

 

 **chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

stop stealing my breath away... @sunshinehyuk

 

_replies_

**minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

kahskajsjjs shut uP i love you :((( <3

  


**chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

what people think minhyuk and I do on a date: fancy dinners, walks at night, shopping in expensive boutiques

what we actually do: stay in bed and talk about life

 

_replies_

**minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

Soft Boyfriends Culture!

 

 **[insert name here]** @ee_uwus

Ever since Hyungwon left XStar he keeps tweeting about his boyfriend :/ Ugh I guess that's jobless culture now huh

 

 **minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

STOP saying Hyungwon is jobless. Chae Hyungwon is NOT jobless. I woke up this morning and saw him on our bed!! He gave me kisses and then cuddle me! He's not Jobless. Chae Hyungwon is EMPLOYED.

 

_replies_

**chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

Loving Minhyuk is a full-time job of mine now.

 

 **chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

ok but on a side note, to all my fans who have continued to give me their support till now, don't be worried I'm not jobless lmao. I'm just taking a short break from modelling. rest assure you'll see me on the latest cover of Vogue soon ;)

 

 **minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

One of us have to get that bread okay fellas and it ain't me

 

_replies_

**chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

the only bread I wish I was getting is a ham and cheese sandwich but I can't have it if you won't get off your phone minhyuk

 

 **minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

you're so demanding :/

  


**the boyfriend tag, featuring: my boyfriend (obviously)**

874, 546 views

 ** _minhyukkie_** _Published 5 hours ago_

 

The video started with a short animation of a puppy waving to the camera. The screen faded in and Minhyuk appeared with Hyungwon sitting beside him. It was his usual background, the yellow walls of his living room giving brightness to the video.

"Hi everyone! And welcome back to my channel." Minhyuk said, grinning so wide as he waved at the camera.

"Gosh, you really do sound like a Youtuber." Hyungwon commented beside him.

"Hyungwon, I am a Youtuber." Minhyuk retorted, glancing at the other. "Anyways, as you all can read from the title, I'm doing the boyfriend tag! A lot of you have been requesting me to do this since you found out I was dating, and now, since I've reveal my boyfriend to the public, I think it would be a nice chance to do it."

“A nice chance to exploit me for views, you mean?”

“A nice chance to spend making videos with my boyfriend because why the hell not,” Minhyuk huffed, effectively making Hyungwon shut up.

“I got these mostly from Tumblr, weird site by the way. So without further ado, let’s start!” Minhyuk chirped, taking out his phone. “Where was our first date?”

Hyungwon looked at him. “Our first date before we became official or after?”

Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? How am I supposed to answer if you don’t know?”

“Hyungwon, you should know where was our first date just from the words ‘first date’ itself.” Minhyuk answered, pouting. “Now, come on, let’s answer this together on the count of three.”

“One, two, three!”

“McDonald’s?”

“The cinema- what? McDonald’s?” Minhyuk asked, looking at Hyungwon in disbelief.

“Was it not McDonald’s?” Hyungwon inquired, looking back at Minhyuk.

“No, it wasn’t McDonald’s!”

“But I remember taking you out for lunch at McDonald’s.”

“That was during the early days after we first met each other. It wasn’t a date!”

Hyungwon snorted. “To me it was.”

“You didn’t even tell me it was a date. We were just friends back then.”

“Look, friends,” Hyungwon said, turning back to the camera. “If you like someone and you take them out for whatever reason then that’s a date. And for me, I love Minhyuk ever since I first lay eyes on him. So that lunch at McDonald’s? It was a date.”

“Fine, whatever. I’m letting you off the hook because I love you.” Minhyuk said changing the subject, but you could see the light blush dusting his cheeks.

“Next question, big spoon or little spoon? Hyungwon is a big spoon!”

“Minhyuk likes to pretend he’s smaller than me whenever I’m around.” Hyungwon commented.

“But I am smaller than you!”

“No, you’re not. You’re like five centimetres shorter than me.”

“I. Am. Small.” Minhyuk pressed on. “Next question! What do we argue about the most?”

“Blankets. Definitely the blankets.”

“I get cold easily okay?”

“That does not excuse you from stealing the blankets from me at night. I get cold too.” Hyungwon retorted. “Minhyuk is such a blanket hoarder, I swear sleeping with him is just a whole game of who gets the most blanket.”

“Liar.” Minhyuk hissed. “You sleep like a dead log there’s no way you realize where the blanket is.”

“I may sleep like a dead log but I know when my blanket is being taken away from me.”

“Then get more blankets.” Minhyuk said, sticking out his tongue childishly at Hyungwon. “What was your first impression of me?”

“So freaking bright.”

Minhyuk laughed. “What does that suppose to mean?”

“When I first met you, you were this ball of energy, you know? Your personality was so bright. You were friendly too and you just, you emit this really positive aura. It makes me happy.” Hyungwon said.

“Really?” Minhyuk asked, looking at Hyungwon. The other smiled, nodding his head. “How about now?”

“It’s kinda subdued. You’re still bright but not as when I first met you. But that’s okay. You’re still perfect and I love you no matter what. How about you? What was your first impression of me?”

Minhyuk pursed his lips. “Incredibly handsome.” He said.

“I mean, you’re still handsome now but when I first saw you I was amazed.” He smiled, reaching out to fix Hyungwon’s hair before they turned back towards the camera.

“What was the first thing you noticed about me?”

“Your eyes.” Hyungwon replied. “It’s so bright and beautiful. I love your eyes. I love you.” Minhyuk giggled, planting a kiss on Hyungwon’s cheek.

“What can I spend hours doing?” Minhyuk asked.

“Me.”

“Hyungwon!” Minhyuk shrieked, slapping the other’s shoulders harshly, his face a bright shade of red. “My channel is family-friendly you can’t say something like that!”

“Ow, ow, okay calm down! I was just joking.” Hyungwon sighed as Minhyuk stopped hitting him. “Anyways, you can play Battleground and PUBG all day.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“I’ll be on the other side of the world and when I call him to ask him what he’s doing he always go ‘oh I’m playing PUBG’ like you haven’t been playing that since I boarded the plane.”

“It’s how I kill time.”

“It’s how you waste time, you mean?”

“Shut up you join me too sometimes.” Minhyuk replied. “Where did we first meet? Oh, this is a fun question.”

“Yeah,” Hyungwon said. You could see him smiling, clearly reliving some good memories. “We met at a model training agency. It’s not my previous agency, it was another agency.”

“Yup. I wanted to be a model.”

“So did I, but only one of us got through huh?” Hyungwon sighed.

“It’s fine. I had fun though for the most part. But now I’m a Youtuber and I think I’m having more fun than I imagine having as a model.” Minhyuk replied, leaning his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder.

Hyungwon wrapped an arm around Minhyuk’s shoulders, bringing them closer. “You’ll be a great model. You already look like one”

Minhyuk hummed. “Nah, I’ll stick to being a Youtuber.”

“As long as you enjoy what you’re doing, baby.” Hyungwon said, kissing the top of Minhyuk’s head.

“I am.” Minhyuk answered. “Is there something we want to do together in the future?”

“Travel together.”

“Ah, you did mention that before haven’t you?”

“Yeah, I did. Travelling together might be fun.”

Minhyuk nodded his head. “Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know. Let’s do an impromptu trip instead.”

“Sounds like fun.” Minhyuk said. “How long have we’ve been together?”

“Exactly 6 years, 2 months and 17 days.”

Minhyuk laughed. “That was an accurate reply.”

“What can I say? I have a good memory.” Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk hummed, scrolling down his phone. “Well, that’s all for the boyfriend tag.”

“Aw, we’re done already?”

“Yup, we’re done.” Minhyuk said, lifting his head from Hyungwon’s shoulders. “That’s all for this video everyone! I think it will be one of the longest video to edit. Subscribe and like for more contents. Comment down below if you want to see Hyungwon in more of my videos.”

“This has been Minhyukkie and…” Minhyuk turned to look at Hyungwon.

“Hyungwonnie?”

“Huh, I kind of expected you to say international model Chae Hyungwon or something.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “Please.”

Minhyuk giggled. “Yeah this has been Minhyuk and Hyungwon. See you all in the next video!”

Hyungwon and Minhyuk waved at the camera one last time before the video ended.

 

9836 Comments

**iloveminhyuk**

Minhyuk and Hyungwon are so cute i am:Sad :(((

 

**wayv IS nct**

can we talk about how they lean towards each other throughout the whole video??? and how minhyuk rested his head on hyungwon’s shoulders aND HYUNGWON KISSING HIS HEAD???? soft boyfriends culture.

 

**matthew’s man Tiddies**

Wait. Minhyuk wanted to be a model? What the heck. What happened though?? WHY IS MY (HYUNGWON’S) MANS NOT A MODEL WHAT HAPPENED WHO HURT HIM WHO DO I HAVE TO FIGHT!!!!!!!

 

**Yoo Sangah**

They’re so cute they act like an old married couple but they still love each other so much just look at their eyes. I- ugH GOALS

  
  


**minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

Thank you so much everyone for all the positive comments from my recent video! I’m so glad everyone enjoy it :D

 

 **minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

I wanted to make another video with Hyungwon today but he had a photoshoot 👉👈

 

 **minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

reply down here what kind of videos you want to see me record with Hyungwon!!! I’ll try my best to convince him ;)

  


**i did hyungwon’s make up!!!!!**

1, 287, 986 views

 ** _minhyukkie_** _Published 2 days ago_

 

“Why must I do this?” Hyungwon asked as he sat down on the stool in their bedroom.

“Because my viewers want to see me do your makeup!” Minhyuk retorted.

“Well, stop doing what your viewers want.” Hyungwon huffed.

“It’s the point of being a Youtuber, you whiny baby.” Minhyuk said. “Now come on, let me do your makeup.”

“I already have my face done by people every five days on the average. Out of all the things your viewers want you to do, must it really be putting makeup on me?”

“Yes. Now stop whining or I can’t start with your foundation.”

“Then don’t start.” Hyungwon said, crossing his arms but still let Minhyuk apply the foundation on his face.

They were silent as Minhyuk continued to dab the foundation all over Hyungwon’s face. He blend the foundation in, gently rubbing the beauty blender on Hyungwon’s face.

“Are you sleeping?” Minhyuk asked when he placed the beauty blender away.

“No.” Hyungwon mumbled. But his voice sounded distance like he was on the verge of sleeping.

“You’re so used to do this huh?”

“Getting a thick layer of makeup on my face for 6 to 7 hours a day is basically part of my job, Minhyuk.”

“How does that feel like?” Minhyuk asked, smoothing out the foundation above Hyungwon’s eyebrows before starting on the contour.

“Tiring. It’s fun getting dolled up but sometimes it’s tiring especially when a photoshoot goes on for the whole day.” Hyungwon replied. He peeked an eye open, looking at Minhyuk. “Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk blinked, looking at his boyfriend. “Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Why did you ask?”

Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders. “No reason. Start doing my brows. I love having my brows done first.”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t matter what gets done first as long as it’s done.”

“But I like getting my brows done. It’s so relaxing for some reason.”

“You’re so demanding.”

“Hey, this isn’t even half of what goes on in the dressing room.”

“Oh, neat. Are you going to spill tea about runway models?”

Hyungwon scoffed. “No. I’m not a snitch nor do I want to be jobless as the model who spill teas about other models.”

“Come on, you’re like, international model Chae Hyungwon. Is there really someone who dares to mess with you?” Minhyuk teased.

“Who wouldn’t want to bring someone down for a little bit of fame, Minhyuk?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think it would be that serious.”

“Everything is serious. Are you done with my brows yet?”

“Oh goodness. Yes, yes, I am done with your brows Mr Chae.”

“Good. Is this your first day on the job, young man?” Hyungwon asked, sounding cocky.

Minhyuk looked at him with a stink eye, rolling his eyes before deciding to play along with it. “Yes, Mr Chae. I’m so honoured to be doing your make-up today.”

“You should be, darling. What’s our theme for today I ask?”

“Today’s theme? It’s about someone being so done with his boyfriend for being an annoying little shit.”

Hyungwon laughed. “That’s not a valid theme.”

“Well, it’s my runway today you’re walking for and anything is valid if I say so.”

“You can’t be done with me. You love me.”

Minhyuk fake sniffed, dabbing on his eyes. “Unfortunately.”

“Mr Lee, how is it unfortunate to fall for such a handsome man like me?”

“Mr Chae, it is unfortunate that I have to deal with a lot others drooling over you.”

“Oh but Mr Lee, I’ll always and forever be only yours.”

Minhyuk giggled. “Yeah. And now I don’t feel so unfortunate.” He said, leaning in for a quick peck on Hyungwon’s lips.

He finished touching up Hyungwon’s eyes before moving to his lips. “Time to do your lips.”

“What’s the point? It’s gonna get ruin soon from me kissing you.”

“Time to do your lips.” Minhyuk repeated, sternly.

“You look good in pink.” Minhyuk commented when he apply the rose-coloured tint on Hyungwon’s lips.

“I look good in black.”

“All the colours and you choose black?” Minhyuk sighed, smearing the lip tint over Hyungwon’s lips. “You look good in everything.”

“Thanks. But you’re prettier.”

Minhyuk chuckled. “No I’m not.”

Hyungwon cupped his cheeks, stopping Minhyuk abruptly as they stare into each other’s eyes. “Yes you are.” He said before leaving a kiss on Minhyuk’s lips. “Told you I didn’t need lip makeup because it’s going to get ruin soon”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “Shut up and let me finish this so we can end the video.”

Hyungwon took the mirror handed to him after Minhyuk was done. He studied himself in the mirror, looking over the make-up Minhyuk applied on his face.

“I haven’t done anyone else’s make-up in a long time. It might not look good.”

“It’s really nice. I look beautiful.” Hyungwon replied, closing in on his eye. “Is that… glitter? What the heck? How the hell did you get glitter? Where did it come from?”

“I bought it, duh.”

“Huh, impressive. I didn’t know I’ll look good in glitter.”

“You look good in everything, Hyungwon.” Minhyuk said. “So? How would you rate my service international model Chae Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon put away the mirror he was holding. He pursed his lips, finger tapping on his chin. “I’ll say, it’s really nice. I look really good. I’ll give you an 8 out of 10 maybe, just because I don’t want to seem bias since we’re dating.”

Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll take what I can get.”

“Do my boyfriend’s makeup? Well, that’s one thing off the checklist. Thanks for watching everyone. Subscribe and like for more contents and comment down below what type of content you’ll like to see next. See you in the next video!”

 

10397 comments

**minluvr**

I NEED MORE HYUNGHYUK CONTENT I NEED MORE HYUNGHYUK CONTENT I NEED MORE HYUNGHYUK I NEED MORE HYUNGHYUK CONTENT I NEED MORE HYUNGHYUK CONTENT

 

**hyunjaa**

you ever cry about a couple’s relationship? I do. I cry over hyunghyuk.

 

**MIN OKKENG**

DROP A COUPLE SELCA YOU COWARDS!!!!!!

  


**chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

hi pls stop being angry at us here’s the couple selca you wanted.

 

 **minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

POODLES!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **min-ok** @amokkeng

hyunghyuk: drops couple selca

me: i am Blessed. my crops are growing, my skin is clearing, i have added 1103 years to my life span. So grateful. Never gonna take this life for granted ever again.

  


**Yeojoo sold her soul for hh selca** @yeozu

Hyungwon is such a Long Boi. like. much to think about.

 

_replies_

**minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

he IS. he’s sucha tol long boi but he also a cute cute babie. i love him.

 

 **chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

Minhyuk… Please Stop……

 

 **minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

NO.

 

 **Yeojoo sold her soul for hh selca** @yeozu

can’t believe hyunghyuk replied to my tweet… CAN believe that they replied to my tweet with an argument……

  


**min-ok** @amokkeng

probs gonna get block for this but,,,,

 

 **min-ok** @amokkeng

MAKE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL YOU COWARD @chw_onnie

 

_replies_

**chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

no.

 

 **min-ok** @amokkeng

hi hello mr minhyuk sir can you ask your boyfriend to open a youtube channel? :( @sunshinehyuk

 

_replies_

**minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

>:)

  


**behind the cameras: followed hyungwon to a fashion premiere!**

2, 137, 876 views

 **_minhyukkie_ ** _Published 4 days ago_

 

“Hello! Welcome to my channel everyone.” Minhyuk greeted, smiling brightly at the camera. “Why do I look so fancy today? Well, that’s because I’m going to a fashion premiere today with Hyungwon.”

“I’m so nervous. Like, I’m sweating so much and I’m wearing a suit, ugh. Plus I’m not even out of the house yet.” Minhyuk sighed.

“Hyungwon’s going to pick me up in a few minutes. Let’s just hope I don’t sweat more before that.”

A montage played, Minhyuk fooling around in front of the camera, dancing to some music he played. He suddenly stopped dancing as he pick up his phone. We could see him running around the house, grabbing his things and then his camera before exiting the apartment.

“Are you really going to stick that on my car?” Hyungwon asked as Minhyuk fixed his camera on the car’s dashboard. He was wearing a suit, just like Minhyuk and his hair was styled up.

“Of course!” Minhyuk said, making sure the camera was secured. “Come on, let’s go.”

Hyungwon started driving and a few minutes later the video cut to the two of them singing in the car. Minhyuk had the AUX cable connected to his phone. They were enjoying themselves, singing along to old songs and jamming out to newer ones.

“We’re here!” Minhyuk whispered as he took out the camera from where he stuck it with double sided tape and exited the car. He walked hand in hand with Hyungwon into the premiere hall.

“What are you doing?” Hyungwon asked when he noticed Minhyuk’s camera being held at a low angle.

“I don’t know. Am I allowed to film here? I feel like I’m doing something I shouldn’t.” Minhyuk said.

“Relax. There’s nothing you should be worried about, just film like usual. Let’s go find our seats.”

Another montage played. Minhyuk angled the camera towards him and Hyungwon. They waved at the camera before the screen panned towards the runway. We could see models walking down the runway, modelling various designs from different designers. Occasionally, the screen showed Minhyuk’s reaction to the designs that were being modelled. The montage went on until it fade to black.

Minhyuk appeared back on screen, now back inside the car with Hyungwon. “That was really cool.”

“Did you have fun?” Hyungwon asked him.

“I did! It’s really fun seeing all these designs being modelled and seeing models walk down the runway. I never knew fashion premieres could be so fun.” Minhyuk replied.

“I really want to film more guys, but Hyungwon was going around greeting people. He knows everyone, like every designer, model, literally everyone at the premiere.”

“I don’t know all of them.” Hyungwon retorted.

“He’s being humble. We shook hands with like various people. I lost count after the 15th one.”

Hyungwon shook his head. “He’s being dramatic. Please don’t listen to him.”

“No I’m not! Listen to me, okay guys?” Minhyuk said, looking at the camera. “The two of us are gonna get pizza now because we’re famished. And I know what you’ll say in the comments section, ‘don’t they usually serve foods at fashion premieres?’, well they do but…”

“They taste bad.”

“Hyungwon said so. I didn’t say anything. The foods taste good, maybe, I don’t know, if only I tried one. They even had these soft, chewy, flamboyantly gay, colourful little egg biscuit thing.”

There was a short silence, Hyungwon blinking his eyes a few times as he processed Minhyuk’s words.

“Do you mean a macaron?”

“Soft, chewy, flamboyantly gay, colourful little egg biscuit, Hyungwon. Keep up.”

Hyungwon nodded his head and smacked his lips together. “Soft, chewy, flamboyantly gay, colourful little egg biscuit.” He muttered under his breath.

“Well that’s all for today. I had fun guys, I hope you enjoyed the video as well. Bye!”

The screen faded to black but it didn’t end there. There was a short clip of Hyungwon and Minhyuk in a pizzeria at the end. They were feeding each other, laughing as they stuff their mouths with pizza. Their coats were thrown aside, their shirts were now crinkled and their hair a mess. They gave a final wave to the camera before the video ended.

 

20K comments

**yeozu**

if Minhyuk says macaron is soft, chewy, flamboyantly gay, colourful little egg biscuit then it’s soft, chewy, flamboyantly gay, colourful little egg biscuit!

 

**gotta YEET**

I love Minhyuk for that short clip at the end :( it’s so cute I just :((( you can tell that they really love each other and they don’t need expensive meals to have a good date.

  


**minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

Hyungwon bought me the soft, chewy, flamboyantly gay, colourful little egg biscuit thing. It’s delicious!

 

_replies_

**chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

if I wasn’t so whipped……

  


**chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

was never jobless and don’t plan to ever be

 

 **VOGUE** @vogue_kr

Catch our interview with Model Chae Hyungwon as we discuss future endorsements, his love life and beauty secrets! _youtube.com/watch/926514115_

 

 **minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

Hyungwon is getting that paycheck and I’m getting that Balenciaga 2020/21 Summer Collection

 

 **minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

ajdhjas literally why is everyone so Pressed about my latest tweet?

 

 **minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

Some of you wish international model Chae Hyungwon is your boyfriend and it shows. stay pressed.

 

 **chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

stop saying Minhyuk only wants me for my money. we started dating when I only had 5 cents in my pocket. the only thing Minhyuk ever demand from me is kisses.

 

_show thread_

**chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

and the occasional Balenciaga but that’s besides the point. If Minhyuk wants me to spend money on him then I’ll do so.

 

 **chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

it’s my money and he’s my boyfriend. I’ll do whatever I want.

 

 **chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

look at the love of my life

 

_replies_

**minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

hnngggg i love you <33

  


**minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

oh Worm?

 

_replies_

**min-ok** @amokkeng

sir,,,what?

 

 **minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

anyways hey guys here’s a new video! _youtube.com/watch/11220103126_

 

 **please drop another hh selca** @yeozu

Minhyuk is hiding something. I know this. I can feel it in my Bones.

  


**third-wheeling us on a date | hyunghyuk things**

2, 345,187 views

 **_minhyukkie_ ** _Published 45 minutes ago_

 

“Must you really record this?” Hyungwon asked as he put on his shoes in the background. They were standing at their doorway, ready to leave the apartment.

“The viewers want it, Hyungwon.”

“You’re listening too much to what the viewers want.” Hyungwon grumbled.

“Not all of it. Besides, this can be fun. The viewers get to know what we do on a date.” Minhyuk replied as they exited the apartment, Hyungwon locking the door.

“We barely do anything on a date. We usually stay at home.” Hyungwon retorted.

“Which is why, this is a good opportunity for us to go out and have fun.”

“Going to Kihyun’s café is fun, seeing him is not.”

“Don’t be mean, he’s our friend!”

“Begrudgingly,” Hyungwon grumbled under his breath.

The video continued with them taking a walk to Kihyun’s café. Occasionally, Minhyuk would pose in front of the camera, Hyungwon recording him. Minhyuk would stop by to pet a dog and Hyungwon would space out for a few seconds, leading Minhyuk to tease him. They entered Kihyun’s café, the small bell chiming above them as the door opened.

“Hi, welcome to Chilli’s,” A young male said when Hyungwon and Minhyuk found a seat.

“If Kihyun hears that he’ll come at you.” Minhyuk said.

“He’s at the back, don’t worry.” The male said. He finally noticed the camera on the table, tilting his head slightly. “Are you filming something?”

“Oh yeah, just a short vlog. Say hi to my viewers.”

“Hello, I’m Changkyun. Nice to meet you,” Changkyun greeted, showing off his dimples and waving to the camera. “You’re here for the usual?”

“The usual is fine.” Hyungwon answered.

“Nothing else to add?”

Minhyuk shook his head. “We’re not going to be here for long anyways.”

“Out on a date? You guys are cute. I’ll come back later with your order.” Changkyun said before leaving them alone.

“Where are we heading to next?” Hyungwon asked.

“Bowling!” Minhyuk chirped.

Hyungwon groaned. “Why?”

“Because I love bowling and you suck at it.”

“No, I don’t suck at bowling.”

“Yeah, you do.”

“No. I don’t.”

“Face it Hyungwon, you suck at bowling.” Kihyun said, placing their orders on the table. “How have you two been?”

“Fine, and I don’t suck at bowling.” Hyungwon replied.

“How about you? Have you finally gotten used to the sudden fame?” Kihyun asked Minhyuk.

“You act like I wasn’t already famous before Hyungwon and I revealed we were dating.” Minhyuk scoffed. “I should be asking you, how are you feeling? The café has more people than when I last came.”

“Yeah. It’s overwhelming actually. But it’s thanks to that news article about the two of you. People came here to see if model Hyungwonis around here with his boyfriend, but they definitely stayed for the service.”

“You should thank them on my channel.”

Kihyun turned towards the camera, smiling and waving at it. “Thanks everyone. I’ll leave the two of you alone. Drop by the staff room before you leave.”

The video was fast forwarded. Hyungwon and Minhyuk were talking to each other, absorped in their own worlds.

“But I mean it. Every time I wake up early I’ll get swollen eyes and a runny nose. My whole face would be red.”

Minhyuk snorted. “Shut up Hyungwon. There’s no such thing as being allergic to waking up early. You’re just making up excuses.”

“I’m not!”

They finally left the café, saying bye to Kihyun before they head over to the bowling alley. They got their own bowling lane and competed against each other. True to Minhyuk’s words, Hyungwon wasn’t exactly the best at bowling. His bowling ball went into the gutter most of the time. Minhyuk would tease him and Hyungwon would merely roll his eyes at the other.

“That was fun,” Minhyuk said after they exited the bowling alley.

“It was okay.”

“You’re just saying that because you lost.”

“Whatever,” Hyungwon huffed, crossing his arms. Minhyuk giggled as he shook his head.

“I hope you guys had fun watching us fooling around. Comment down below if you want to see another video like this.”

“They can’t be watching us on a date for the rest of your videos.”

“I mean, if they want to. Give me another idea to work with then.”

“You’re the content creator here. I’m just the boyfriend.”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “Well, I guess that’s it. Like and subscribe for more videos! Should we head home?” He asked, holding out his hand for Hyungwon.

Hyungwon took it with his own, intertwining their fingers together. Minhyuk smiled.

“Bye guys!”

“Bye,”

 

3K comments

**stream We Are Superhuman**

tag yourself I’m hyungwon trying to convince minhyuk he’s allergic to waking up early

 

**hh is married**

minhyuk making a whole new segment for just him and hyungwon? this is PEAK hyunghyuk content

 

**black rose myday**

Minhyuk and Hyungwon are so handsome and pretty… they could both pass off as models……

  


**minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

so excited about this upcoming project,, really want to just exclaim it to the whole world

 

_replies_

**chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

minhyuk, no.

 

 **minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

but...BUT

 

 **chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

if @sunshinehyuk spill his secret then the deal is broken

 

_replies_

**minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

HYUNGWON NO WE PROMISED.

 

 **See You (Ki)Soon** @kissssoon

what deal,, WHAT PROMISE!!????

 

 **minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

a week more minhyuk… just a week more…..

 

_replies_

**yeojoo wants to KNOW** @yeozu

just tell us please,,,,

  


**minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

it should be today… hmm

 

 **min-ok** @amokkeng

Minhyuk says something is coming today. I am: Not Ready

 

 **minhyuwuk** @sunshinehyuk

They say it would be in a few more minutes im ajzbjsjsjs

 

 **min-ok** @amokkeng

oh WIG

 

 **MODEL MINHYUK????** @yeozu

HOLY SHIT

 

 **MAPS** @mapsonline_kr

MAPS Online Magazine, this week feature is Youtube sensation Lee Minhyuk! Check it out here: _mapsmag.kr/special-feature-week76_

 

 **Minhyuk** @sunshinehyuk

hi yes I modelled for MAPS

 

 **Minhyuk** @sunshinehyuk

it was a sudden offer but !!!! I had so much fun uwu there’s also a short interview with them so yes please check it out!! _mapsmag.kr/special-feature-week76_

 

 **Minhyuk** @sunshinehyuk

It really isn’t something special but 👉👈 it was fun!!!

 

 **MAPS** @mapsonline_kr

BEHIND THE SCENES: Model Chae Hyungwon came over during the shoot for our latest feature to support his boyfriend, Lee Minhyuk. They are an adorable couple!

 

 **chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

congrats @sunshinehyuk ! told you that you can pass off as a model anytime

 

_replies_

**Minhyuk** @sunshinehyuk

if it wasn’t for your encouragement I wouldn’t have done it! but thank you love <3 NOW DROP YOUR NEWS

 

 **the m in minhyuk stands for MODEL** @kissssoon

there’s MORE news??? Please I don’t think I can handle this much….

 

 **chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

I bite and decided to become a Youtuber as well,, have no idea how this will go but _youtube.com/channel/chaehwon_ subscribe to me I guess

 

 **chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

And another news is I officially signed with SSE Media! See you guys more with my new agency ;)

 

 **Minhyuk** @sunshinehyuk

hyungwon has a youtube channel now!!! we can make collab videos now!!!!!!

 

 **Minhyuk** @sunshinehyuk

How the heck did you get 700000 subscribers? your video was posted HALF AN HOUR AGO @chw_onnie

 

_replies_

**chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

it’s called being famous Minhyuk, keep up.

 

 **Minhyuk** @sunshinehyuk

Guys that new channel chaehwon? Pretty Sure he bought his subscribers

 

_replies_

**chae hyungwon** @chw_onnie

just say you’re jealous and Go

 

 **Minhyuk** @sunshinehyuk

anyways subscribe to channel minhyukkie for more Wholesome hyunghyuk content. each new subscriber will get a new couple selca. stay tuned for the next video!

 

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell that I got carried away towards the end? yeah.
> 
> hope you enjoyed this! uwu


End file.
